


kiss the (sous) chef

by klaineanummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: Every time you cook you set off the smoke alarm so you know what I’m just going to teach you how to cook AU





	kiss the (sous) chef

**Author's Note:**

> This is for yruablackwarbler over on Tumblr, who asked me to fill [ this prompt ](http://prompt-a-klainefic.tumblr.com/post/165054859099/every-time-you-cook-you-set-off-the-smoke-alarm-so). I hope you enjoy, darling! Thanks for the prompt :D

The first time he hears the smoke detector go off in 4B he’s arguing with his brother over the phone. He doesn’t even remember what started this particular argument, but he knows it escalated quickly. He’s just in the middle or retorting to Cooper’s accusation of, “Well, what would you know, you were always Mom’s favorite,” when he hears the beeping.

“Oh, for god’s sake, Cooper,” he says, rolling his eyes. “If you’re going to cook while we fight, can you at least have the decency to do it well? I can hear your smoke detector going off from here.”

“What? I’m not cooking.”

Blaine frowns. He can definitely hear an alarm going off. “Hold on a second,” he says, heading to his front door and opening it, peaking out into the hallway.

It’s coming from the end of the hall. He leans out a little further, managing to hear a male voice shouting, “Turn it off, Rachel, oh my god!”

The beeping continues for a few moments, and then finally stops. Blaine sighs, turning back into his apartment.

“Everything okay over there, Squirt?”

Blaine knows he could take this as a peace offering, an end to their seemingly endless argument. He’s annoyed, though, and the smoke alarm beeps have given him a bit of a headache, so instead of telling Cooper he’s fine, he retorts, “How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!” and within seconds they’re back at it.

**

The second time it happens, Blaine is able to trace it to the source.

He’s had a long day at work, and has finally managed to sit down on the couch in his pyjamas, a glass of red wine in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other, when he hears the beep of a smoke detector.

Blaine groans. He waits a few moments, and when it doesn’t stop, groans again and gets up.

This time he doesn’t just peak out of his apartment door. He walks out, socked feet padding uncomfortably against the linoleum floor of the hallway, and follows the sound.

“Turn it off!” he hears the same male voice as the first time say.

“I’m trying, it won’t stop!” comes a female voice. The beeping becomes louder the further down the hall he goes, at its absolute loudest when he arrives at 4B.

He vaguely knows the people who live in that apartment. He met the girl, Rachel Berry, on the day they moved in, and has seen her getting the mail a couple of times. As for her roommate, who he knows is named Kurt, he’s only seen the back of him entering the apartment from time to time.

Before he can even decide if he should knock on the door and ask them to please make the noise stop, the hallway is engulfed in silence.

“Oh, thank god,” the male voice – Kurt, he assumes – voices Blaine’s exact thoughts. Blaine stares at the door for a moment, then turns on his heel and walks away.

No point making a stink now.

He goes back to his apartment, falls back on the couch, picks up his wine, and finally turns on the TV. Now, _now_ , he can truly relax.

**

The third time it happens it makes him slice his thumb. He’s cutting strawberries for his lunch tomorrow, and the shock of the noise makes the knife go right through the skin.

“Crap,” he mutters, hurrying to his sink to run his thumb under water.

By the time he has a Band-Aid on his thumb the smoke detector has stopped ringing. Blaine figures it’s already caused him enough of an ordeal today, and so decides to leave it be.

**

The fourth time he’s talking on the phone with Cooper again, though this time it’s a far more civil conversation.

“Son of a _bitch_ ,” he says, interrupting whatever Cooper was saying.

“Whoa!” Cooper replies. “Did you just cuss at me?”

“Oh, my god,” Blaine rubs at his temple. “The people in 4B have been setting off the smoke detector _non-stop_ for the past few weeks. It’s driving me a little bit crazy.”

“The noise, or the fact that they obviously don’t know how to cook?”

Blaine’s face scrunches up as the noise continues. “Both.”

“Well, to be fair to them, not everyone can be a fancy chef.”

“I’m not a _chef_ , I’m a _sous-chef_. Not the same thing.”

“Isn’t it?”

“No, Cooper.”

The noise stops, and Blaine lets out a deep sigh of relief.

“I’m telling you, Cooper, I don’t know how much more I can take of this.”

“Well, hey, maybe you should give them cooking lessons?”

Blaine shakes his head, ready to move on with the conversation. “Yeah, maybe.”

**

He sees Rachel Berry the next day when he’s getting his mail, and it takes everything in him not to comment.

“Hey,” he says instead. “How’s everything going? Settling in okay?”

“Settling in _wonderfully_ ,” she replies. “This place is great, and everyone has been so friendly!” She shrugs. “Granted, the last place we lived was Bushwick, in a loft with no walls, so maybe our standards are a bit low.”

“Oh, wow. Bushwick. I applaud your temerity.”

“Why, thank you,” she says with a small curtsey. “Anyway, I have to go. Kurt’s cooking dinner tonight and he’s _insisting_ on stuffed peppers, so I need to go get some meat substitute before he forces me to consume actual beef.”

Blaine’s eyebrow ticks a little at the mention of cooking. He should say something. Should he say something?

“That sounds delicious! I hope it’s good.”

She smiles at him, and he curses his neighbourly ways.

**

When the alarm goes off that night, however, he just can’t sit idly by.

“That’s it,” he mutters, grabbing his apron from the hook on the kitchen wall. He storms out of his apartment (pausing only briefly to lock his door), and marches over to 4B with as much purpose as a man holding a _Kiss the (Sous) Chef_ apron can.

He stands in front of the door for a moment, taking a deep breath, then knocks.

The door opens within moments, the sound of the alarm getting louder as it does. Rachel is in the doorway, light grey smoke billowing from the right of her.

“Blaine!” she says, smiling. “Hi, what’s up?”

Behind her, a tall man is waving a towel in front of the alarm.

“Oh, for goodness sake,” Blaine says. “May I come in?” he asks.

Rachel frowns, clearly confused, but nods and steps aside. Blaine thanks her and steps past her.

“It’s this button here,” he says, barely glancing at the man. He knows it’s rude to get in someone else’s space without first introducing yourself, but he’s getting a cluster headache, and he’s just about had enough of this.

He presses the button and the noise stops. He hears Rachel let out a sigh of relief, then turns to the man.

Oh, shit.

The really, really, _really_ hot man.

“God, seriously?” the man – Kurt – says, hands going to his hips. “Why the hell did the super tell us to wave a towel in front of it?”

“I told you there had to be an easier way,” Rachel says.

“Hey, sorry if we bothered you with the noise,” Kurt says. His eyes meet Blaine’s, and Blaine feels heat creep up his cheeks. “Thanks for showing us that, it’s going to save us a lot of-” he stops himself short, eyes going down to Blaine’s hands. “Is that an apron?”

“Um.” Blaine feels his blush deepen. Oh, god, what had he been _thinking_? “No?”

Kurt raises an eyebrow, then leans forward and snatches it from Blaine’s hand. He holds it out, a huge smile breaking out on his face when he sees the words.

“That’s the best thing I’ve ever seen,” Rachel says.

“Yeah, okay, look,” Blaine says, grabbing the apron back. “Maybe I was a little annoyed at the fact that you two clearly don’t know how to cook, so-”

“Hey, whoa, whoa,” Rachel interrupts. “What makes you think we don’t know how to cook?”

Blaine sighs. “I’ve heard your smoke detector go off like, four or five times in the past two weeks, okay? Clearly you are cooking challenged.” His blush grows as he glances at Kurt again. “But, um. I see now that was stupid and probably presumptuous, so I’ll just be on my way.”

“No, hey,” Kurt puts his hand on Blaine’s arm to stop him from leaving. “Are you actually a sous-chef?”

“Yeah,” Blaine says. “For Bennie’s, down the block.”

“Oh, I’ve been there!” Rachel says. “Jesse took me there on our third date! Your vegan ravioli is to die for!”

Kurt raises an eyebrow, then walks into the kitchen. “Okay, Mr. Sous-Chef,” he says, pulling two incredibly burnt (and terribly stuffed) peppers out of the oven. “Teach me how to cook.”

“Um, no, I’m really sorry about this.”

“No, I’m serious.” Kurt dumps the peppers in the trash. “You’re right, we are cooking challenged. We basically lived off take-out when we were in college, but I’ve been trying to make an effort to actually cook since we graduated,” he shrugs lightly. “You know, learning to be an adult and what not.”

“Of course,” Blaine rasps. God, this man is attractive.

“So. Can you teach me how to make a proper meat-substitute, cheese-substitute stuffed pepper?”

Blaine blushes, then glances at Rachel, who is smirking at the two of them.

“I mean. Yeah, yeah. I can do that.”

“Great,” Kurt replies. “Come on, put that adorable apron on and teach me everything you know.”

Rachel giggles at that and then heads to the living room, leaving the two men alone.

Kurt is still staring at him, eyebrow still raised, a smile firmly in place.

Blaine can’t help but smile back as he ties the apron around his waist, which only serves to make Kurt smile wider.

“Alright,” Blaine claps his hands together. “Let’s get started.”

**

They end up making two batches of stuffed peppers without the smoke alarm going off once, easy conversation flowing between them, alternating between cooking questions and instructions, and questions about their personal lives.

Kurt blushes a little when he asks Blaine is he’s seeing anyone, and Blaine blushes right back when he replies with a shy, “Nope. You?”

Turns out that Kurt isn’t either, and it makes Blaine’s heart beat a little faster.

He’s definitely developing a crush.

When they’re done, Kurt and Rachel insist that he stay and help them eat the peppers. Blaine has no desire to say no, so he sits down with them and eats his and Kurt’s creation, which Rachel loudly proclaims to be better than anything else Kurt has cooked before.

After dinner, however, Blaine starts to feel as though he’s overstayed his welcome a bit, and so informs them that he should probably go. Rachel pouts, then makes him promise to come back soon and help her learn to cook too. Blaine promises.

Before he goes, Kurt asks him to wait for a moment and then runs off to his room. He comes back soon enough with a piece of paper in his hand, which he hands to Blaine as he walks him to the door.

“What’s this?” Blaine asks.

“My phone number,” Kurt says, smirking. “So you can text me to schedule our next cooking lesson. Or, you know. Anything else.”

Blaine’s heart skips a beat in his chest, and he grins. “That, uh. That sounds good.”

“Great,” Kurt says.

He waves goodbye to Rachel and then steps out into the hallway, smiling down at the phone number in his hand as Kurt closes the door behind him.

“Oh, my god, Kurt Hummel, you flirty little minx! I can’t believe you gave him your number!”

Blaine chuckles as Rachel’s voice travels through the door clear as day.

“Shut up, Rachel,” Kurt says. Then, after a moment of silence. “You think he’ll call?”

“He’d be an idiot not to,” Rachel replies, and Blaine smiles, tucking the paper into his pocket as he heads back down the hall to his apartment.

As soon as he gets back to his apartment he finds his phone, left charging on the kitchen counter where he left it, and punches Kurt’s contact information in. Then, he moves to his messages, creating a new one and sending it to Kurt.

 _To: Kurt_  
So. About that next cooking lesson.  
Or “anything else”?

About five seconds later, he can hear Rachel squealing all the way down the hall. He grins, heart racing in anticipation as the little dots indicating Kurt is writing him back show up on the screen.

Screw being neighbourly. He is so happy he stormed over to 4B.

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/165458540130/kiss-the-sous-chef)


End file.
